


Soulbruised

by Stereksale7



Series: Soulbruised Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Most of the characters listed are only really mentioned, Soulmate AU, based off a tumblr post, fluff? I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"maybe the little bruises and cuts that show up on your body seemingly out of nowhere are actually little injuries that happened to your soulmate and you get the same marks on your skin as them" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulbruised

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off a Tumblr post I saw with basically the same exact wording as the summary. Basically I saw it, thought about how Stiles is clumsy af, and this thing was born.  
> Any grammatical errors are my own, and I don't even think the part about the baby butt bruise thing is even an actual thing, but *shrugs* oh well.  
> Also, titles are very obviously not my strong suit aha.

Derek Hale stood in front of a mirror in his bathroom, examining the marks that marred his skin. Today's new contributions: a small cut and a pretty big shiner of a bruise on his chin. You would think he would be curious as to how he got these marks when he has no recollection of hurting himself recently, but not in this society.

This society was made up of soulmates. Any mark or injury that happened to your soulmate happened to you.

Derek has been getting injuries, big and small, since he was two years old, meaning his soulmate is two years younger than him. 

_Derek's parents were rather worried when their son wasn't showing any soulmate "marks" as they're called, when he was younger, until they showed up in the form of a bruise on his butt, which looked suspiciously like the slight bruising a baby gets after getting their butt hit upon being born. Up until then, Talia and Richard Hale were concerned that Derek's werewolf DNA was interferring with his soulbond, or worse, that Derek was part of the rare breed of people born without soulmates. After seeing the bruise, they brought Derek into Deaton, their pack emissary, who reassured them that Derek did in fact have a soulmate, and it would seem as though they were two years younger than him, which is why the first injury (of many) just showed up._

That was the start of it all, after that day, Derek was faced with various injuries, big and small, almost on a daily. Bruises, cuts, broken bones, and even a few years ago, a concussion, all marred Derek's body. Luckily for him, his werewolf healing factors sped the healing process up marginally, cutting the time it would take to heal the injuries in half. 

It was still a commodity to see a werewolf holed up in a cast for 2 weeks though. Derek's sisters teased him mercilessly, drawing dicks on his cast and writing "Derek's stupid". But, Derek considered it to be a positive thing. He was one of only a few weres that were bonded with a human. Most werewolves were bonded to other werewolves, making the injuries each sustained only last a period of an hour or so. Derek's "condition" as deemed by Deaton, made him almost an idol in the werewolf community, and he enjoyed it, up until he was faced with the next injury.

Derek also spent countless nights envisioning his soulmate. What they looked like, if they were a male or female, if they had the same interests as him.

Derek also spent numerous nights wondering how his soulmate's marks worked. Did he get marks? Or did they not show up since any injuries Derek sustained himself only lasted fractions of seconds with his werewolf metabolism.

He asked Deaton, but since Derek was the only case the emissary ever heard of, he was unsure. He did voice his theory to Derek that it was a very big possibility that Derek's soulmate never received marks, and probably thinks he/she is soulmateless. Deaton also hypothesized that one of the only instances that Derek's soulmate could ever receive a mark would be if Derek was ever injured by an Alpha, since the wounds take longer to heal. _"Then how will I ever meet my soulmate?  The only Alpha I know is my mom, and she never hurt me, except that one time she grabbed me and pushed me away from an enemy pack and accidentally cut me with her claws. I doubt my soulmate even remembers that it was so long ago...How will I ever know its them if I came across them somewhere?" Derek asked. "Ah well Derek that's where the other aspects of the bond come in handy. You see, when you meet your soulmate, you two will feel a pull, almost like a magnetic force towards one another, and you will come together. When you see them, you'll just know." Deaton answered._

Snapping himself back to reality, Derek looked in the mirror once more, examing the large, and fairly painful bruise.

'Whoever my soulmate is, they're either getting beat up constantly, or are one clumsy asshole' Derek thought.

* * *

Stiles woke up to the alarm on his phone blaring, signaling him to wake up if he wanted enough time to get to his 8 am Forensics class at Berkeley. 

Dragging himself out of bed, Stiles made his way to his and Scott's shared bathroom and hopped in the shower. 

After finishing, he dried himself off and looked in the mirror, checking himself for any mysterious marks. It was something of a daily routine for him, had been since he was old enough to understand what mysterious marks meant. Since then, he hasn't gotten any, resigning himself to being soulmateless.

Today was no exception, the only marks he was faced with were his splattering of moles, and the small cut and bruise on his chin from when he accidentally tripped over one of Scott shoes in their living room yesterday and fell flat on his face.

He wondered, like always, if he did have a soulmate, if they already hated him with the amount of times he injures himself. He always comes to the same conclusion: yes. 

The only ever saving grace to his mental state concerning his soulmate, the only thing keeping him from ever fully committing to the idea of him being soulmateless, was one event when he was 8 years old. 

_Stiles was in the kitchen with his mother, happily and sloppily rolling out dough for cookies. His mother was watching him with a soft smile, until the oven dinged, signally that the first batch of (slightly lopsided) gingerbread men they made were finished baking._

_Still rolling out the dough, Stiles felt a sharp pain on his arm and looked down to find 4 slightly deep slash marks on his arm. He had a soulmate! He actually had one! He couldn't wait to tell Scott!_

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Stiles exclaimed, waving his arm towards his mother._

_"What baby?" Claudia asked turning around._

_"Look!!" Stiles practically screamed shoving his arm towards his mother._

_"Baby...it's just a little flour, I don't know why it's got you all riled up, I'll go get a washcloth to wipe it off okay?" Claudia said, confusion bleeding into her expression and tone as she set off towards the bathroom._

_"What..?" Stiles asked himself confused. He looked down, only to see that the marks were completely gone!_

_"Where did they go?!" Stiles yelled_

_"Where did what go?" Claudia asked, brandishing a damp wash cloth and gently wiping down her sons arm._

_"Mommy I swear there were 4 red cuts on my arm like 5 seconds ago!" Stiles exclaimed._

_"Ah well baby, nothing's there anymore, maybe it was just a hallucination, it is getting pretty close to your naptime."  Claudia said placatingly._

_Snapped out of his slight reverie at the mention of naps, Stiles exclaimed "No! No naps, i'm not tired!"  and giggled and ran off._

_Claudia caught him easily, and picked him up and carried him towards the stairs._

_"Come on mister, if you don't take your nap, I'll just have to break out the tickle monster!" She said tickling Stiles sides._

_"No! No tickle monster! I'll take my nap!" Stiles yelled in between giggles._

Stiles snapped out of his memory-fest to the sound of Scott yelling for him to "hurry up bro! I really gotta pee!"

"Yeah yeah" Stiles said leaving the bathroom.

Maybe today would be the day he'd meet his soulmate...If he had one.

* * *

Turns out Stiles was right, only he wishes that it happened a lot better.

Rushing to get to class, Stiles sped walked out of the coffee shop, and rammed directly into a brick wall, spilling his coffee everywhere.

About to question why someone would suddenly build a brick wall in the middle of the damn sidewalk, Stiles looked up, only to be met with a pair of technicolor eyes.

Then, time stopped. Or, at least it felt like it.

Him and the stranger stepped slightly away from each other, spilled coffee forgotten.

Examining the (frankly gorgeous) stranger more, Stiles noticed the slight cut, and bruise on the guy's chin, slightly hidden by his stubble. The cut and bruise combination that completely mirrored his own.

Looking up, he noticed the guy wide-eyed, he must have came to the same conclusion as Stiles.

"You!" The guy uttered, small smile gracing his face.

"Me.." Stiles said sheepishly. God, the guy must hate him after all the injuries and shit he's put him threw over the years.

But to Stiles surprise, the guy came forward and hugged him.

Stiles almost felt like he was shocked, the energy was so strong. He hugged back enthusiastically, almost on the brink of tears.

'I actually have a soulmate mom, I told you' Stiles thought to himself, hoping that wherever his mom was, maybe floating on a cloud, she'd hear him.

Pulling back from the hug, the stranger held out his mitten clad (okay seriously gorgeous and adorable?! Stiles hit the jackpot), and said "Derek"

"Stiles" Stiles said, shaking the guy's hand.

At the guy, Derek's, confused look, Stiles said "Long story."

Derek smiled and said "Well maybe we can go back inside the coffee shop so I can get myself one, and you a replacement, and you can tell me _all_  about that."

"And, maybe, what caused _this."_ Derek said, pointing to the cut and bruise on his chin.

Stiles smiled and said "Deal, but only _if_ , you tell me why I never got any marks from you, except the one set of cuts when I was 8 that disappeared almost directly after."

"Deal" Derek said smiling while holding the door of the coffee shop open for Stiles.

Stiles walked in smiling, his 8 am class could wait, he finally has a soulmate.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is! Hoped you liked it!  
> If you want to follow me on twitter, its @obroseyposeys  
> 


End file.
